


Paint it Black

by silver_drip



Series: Spiraling 'verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, God!Tony, Growing up in Asgard, Teenager!Loki, Teenager!Tony, aesir!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between chapters 16 and 20 of Our Paths Unfold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint it Black

“Lord Anthony is in his study, but is currently conducting business,” one of Tony’s servants told Loki as he entered Tony’s manor. Loki nodded mutely. He needed to return a few books anyway.

Loki opened his satchel as he began walking through the hallways that all looked the same. His fingers flitted over the spines of three different books, thinking about which books he would borrow next.

Tony had been telling the truth when he said that his library had many books that the royal library didn’t. It was little wonder that Loki kept coming back to this place, despite his brother’s cruel words and his mother’s less than subtle frowns of disapproval. At least his father hadn’t given him flack for visiting the other god so often.

Loki frowned while looking at his booted feet. Perhaps the All-Father hadn’t said anything about his visits because he didn’t care. He had Thor, so what reason would he have for paying any attention to his youngest son, the shadow prince?

At least his mother still listened to him, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek whenever he truly felt down.

Loki’s frown deepened. Hopefully his gift to Odin for his 6,300 name day would show his father that he was more than just a spell tosser.

Tony had gotten back to him a month ago, telling him how much the new set of armor would cost. It was a hefty price, but Loki knew that the price should have been at least three times that.

Loki was consolidating funds from his different investments. Luckily he had been saving up his allowances as well; otherwise he wouldn’t be able to afford it.

He felt a bit of glee at the thought of outshining Thor, if only for a moment.

Loki reached the library and easily unlocked the door. The first few times he had tried to enter the large room had been frustrating, but he’d been coming to this library for months now and doubted he’d ever forget the combination of twists and clicks it took to make the star lock into a handle.

The room smelled of parchment and comfort. With the flick of his wrist the fireplace came to life.

For once there was blessed silence. Loki deeply appreciated that Tony had only hired a few servants and that he wasn’t one of the Aesir that liked to throw lavish parties needlessly. Loki didn’t have to worry about Thor barging in on him, the looks of distaste from his fellow Aesir, or tired warnings from his parents.

It was almost perverse how somewhere so far from his home was his sanctuary.

Loki shelved the books he had borrowed, putting them back in their proper places. He decided that once he paid for the armor he would start working on building up his own library. Maybe he could even convince Tony to sell him one of his father’s locks so Loki wouldn’t have to worry about someone interrupting his peace and quiet.

Loki chose three new books to take with him. He glanced at the door, wanting to see Tony, but knowing he was likely still attending to business. Loki put two of the books in his satchel before settling on the couch with the third.

He easily got lost in the book and was only pulled back to his senses when his stomach ached to be fed.

Loki sighed half heartedly and glanced at the clock that did not tick. Only an hour had passed.

With far less grace then he’d use when around others Loki practically rolled off the couch, his feet somehow perfectly landing on the ground. Loki stored away the book in his satchel then righted his clothing, smoothing out the few wrinkles that had appeared.

Hopefully whatever business Tony had to attend to was finished.

Loki lazily unlocked the door and began walking in the direction of Tony’s study. He tapped out a silent pattern with his fingers on his satchel, thinking about the spells he had read about. He’d have to copy a few of them down into his own journals and then tweak them to fit his fighting style. Pomp and flashes may be favored by some mages, but he found such theatrics useless.

As he turned a corner Loki was surprised to see that the door to Tony’s study was open. He picked up his pace in anticipatience, but stopped short when he came to the threshold.

The scene in front of him didn’t make immediate sense, though it really should have.

She was a light elf.

Loki had no idea why, of all things, that’s what he noticed first.

Her ivory skin was flushed. Sweat caused her blond hair to stick to her skin as she bounced up and down in Tony’s lap.

The chair’s back was to him, but Loki was sure the other occupant was Tony, by the voice that was whispering to her. Loki couldn’t hear what he was saying over the pants of the elf. She was gripping the back of the chair with both hands and some part of Loki noticed that her fingernails were painted a glistening black.

Her hazel eyes widened when she realized they were no longer alone, but she didn’t react with surprise. Instead she almost looked pleased before turning her attention back to Tony. She captured his lips with her own and Tony let out a stifled moan.

Loki snapped out of his daze and took a step backwards. He glanced in both directions of the hallway, suddenly feeling lost. Thankfully his feet had a mind of their own. He quickly yet silently ran towards the front door.

He thanked the Norns when he didn’t pass by any of Tony’s servants.

The front door was frustratingly difficult to open, especially with the sound of his heartbeat hammering in his head. Finally he threw it open and was immediately assaulted by the muggy air and bright sun of Asgard. He cringed, but did not stop his progress.

He had to get out of this place, but he didn’t want to go home. If his mother or Thor saw him like this they’d be able to tell something was wrong, and both hated Tony enough as is.

Loki quickly schooled his features as he made his way to the cobbled street.

The solution was obvious. He only had two friends in all the realms. He just hoped Lorelei wasn’t off shopping in the market again.

Thankfully he was admitted into their manor quickly. He brushed aside the servant after she told him Lorelei was in her chambers. Once he turned the corner he cast a spell making himself invisible. He did not want to run into Lorelei’s mother right now. Lady Carita seemed so convinced that she could get Loki to marry her youngest daughter despite Lorelei and Loki both having no romantic feelings for each other.

Loki knocked on Lorelei’s chambers while turning himself visible.

“Just a moment,” came her muffled response. Loki immediately scoffed, being able to tell from her voice that she had been sleeping.

“It’s me,” he announced while opening the door. He dropped his satchel on one of the chairs in her parlor before scaling the stairs that led to her bedroom.

“Go away,” Lorelei whined as Loki threw open the curtains. She hid under her blankets and Loki showed no mercy, yanking them out of her hold.

“It’s nearly 3 in the afternoon. Why are you still asleep?” he asked as she hid her face beneath her pillow.

“Not all of us are early risers like you, you royal ass.” She tossed her saliva stained pillow at him and Loki batted it away with a wind spell.

“Make yourself decent and join me downstairs.”

“I’m wearing more clothing than Amora ever does!” Lorelei shouted as Loki turned away from her.

“You say that like it’s a great accomplishment.” She let out a frustrated noise and Loki couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath.

His mirth quickly died as he sat downstairs. His mind went back to what he had just seen in Tony’s manor. His face heated up and he felt a bit queasy. For some reason, despite what he walked in on being quite graphic the things he couldn’t get out of his mind was the elf’s look of accomplishment and her nails that were painted black.

Loki felt a sudden blazing anger towards her that he knew was unwarranted.

He covered his eyes with his hand, wishing for the image to disappear from his head.

He wasn’t stupid. Loki knew that Thor had been having sex since his 1,500s. It only made sense that Tony probably started at a younger age considering he had so much freedom and looked…

Loki shook his head, dispelling the scene that was running on repeat on his mind. He dropped his hand back to his lap and stared at his plain fingernails.

Without a thought he cast a spell, painting his fingernails a gleaming black. He looked at them for a long moment before embarrassment and uneasiness set in. He quickly changed them back when he heard Lorelei coming down the stairs.

“What do you want?” Lorelei grumbled as Loki stifled his feeling of foolishness.

“I’m in need of supplies. Would you like to go to the market with me?” Loki asked, easily coming up with a lie. Lorelei’s eyes lit up.

“You needn’t even ask.” Lorelei quickly grabbed a purse of money. She looped her arm through Loki’s, urging him to move quicker.

Loki let out a silent sigh of relief.

At least some things never changed.


End file.
